


Golden Hook

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Beauty, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Golden Beauty, Rumplestiltskin as Captain Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: If Rumple was Captain Hook...DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE DIE-HARD HOOK FANS.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Captain Hook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Golden Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Rumple picks up the sword to fight Killian Jones during Milah's (fake) kidnapping and loses his (cheating) wife and his hand in one stroke.

Believe that you can change fate:

Rumple becomes the Dark One S5:

https://diegoharhrevess.tumblr.com/post/130073963248/mypiratekillian-315-501

Selfless Sacrifice:

https://betsypaige22.tumblr.com/post/160709528541/wicked-chocolatine

Captain Beauty/Golden Beauty:

**Author's Note:**

> A & E were so keen to make the show revolve around Hook, how successful would Once Upon a Time have been if Robert Carlyle had played the role (with writers who know what they're doing).


End file.
